Just my mind and me
by Neko Kururu
Summary: I’ll start writing short stories to get my mind straight on the main ones or just to unwind. If someone out there actually wants me to continue one of them... I can always try...
1. If Ray was a forceful lover

**Just my mind and me**

* * *

The author's intro: I'll start writing short stories to get my mind straight on the main ones or just to unwind. If someone out there actually wants me to continue one of them... I can always try...

Note that each chapter is not necessarily connected to the previous. If any of them are supposed to go together, I will put them together and warn you to read them collectively.

* * *

Inspired from _chapter 4 (Breakfast)_, of **New Look, New life

* * *

**

If Ray was a forceful lover and Kai… just let him…

With feline steps the raven-haired boy walked in the bedroom to check on his captain, the only one still in bed. Max had woken up half an hour ago already and it was very unusual for Kai not to be the first one up. It was ten o'clock past and Ray had grown concerned; he stayed behind while the others went downstairs to get breakfast.

He smiled when he stood in front of her; she had her arms wrapped around her pillow and she had curled up slightly, cold since the covers reached only up to her knees. He was about to pull them over her, but he stopped short as soon as he got his hand close. Ray felt his stomach do a flip when he noticed her pyjama pants had slid down and he saw her bare hips. He gulped; her skin seemed so smooth he had to fight the urge to caress it. Trying to calm down, his gaze fell on her once more and he took some time to examine her carefully, taking in every graceful curve and beautiful feature. Suddenly, the previous urge took the better of him and he just _had_ to touch her…

He sat on the bed without making a spring sound up and softly rested his hand on her uncovered hip; he shivered as he made contact, his hand on her soft skin. He smiled, loving the sensation under his fingers; gently, he began sliding higher up on her side, then down her arm. That's when he wished he could hold her tight against his chest, to feel her delicate shape, to pass his fingers through her silky hair and… conquer her lips, looking so tender and luscious…

Without realizing it, he found himself leaning down, his face looming over hers, a sense of hunger and need stirring in his stomach. He decided to take action, whether she wanted it or not…

He got off the bed, went over the door and gently closed it, locking it with a muffled click. Carefully, he climbed onto the bed, but before doing so, he turned her on her back and took away her pillow; she gave a groan, but continued sleeping. With the greatest of care, he swung his leg over her so he was now on all four with her right under him, her hips between his knees. He dropped to his elbows and his face was just a couple of inches above hers; his heart quickened its pace and remaining calm was hard to do.

"Kai…" He called softly, "Ready or not… here I come…"

He rested a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled, watching her with love as the first signs of her awakening showed. Slowly but surely, her eyes opened half way, but widened once she recognized the figure over her.

"Ray!" She exclaimed, "Wha… What are you…?"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off by another kiss. She tried to push him off but he took her wrists and pinned them down over her head without even breaking the kiss. Finally, he came up for breath and smirked maliciously, gazing down at his prey with glee; she continued struggling to get away, her eyes filled with disgust as she glared at him defiantly. That's when Ray noticed that by stretching her arms above her head, her chest seemed… better, fuller in a way…

"You have five seconds to get off me before I scream…" Growled the two-tone haired girl, "And I swear you'll pay for…"

Her words were once again cut off, but Ray decided that this time, he would go for the neck. He passed his nose on the whole length, the proceeded to kissing it a few times, taking his time between each one. With each kiss, Kai shuddered and gave a soft, suffering lament, increasing Ray's pleasure. She tried to turn her head away, run from him but he moved one hand to hold her chin, holding both her wrists with the other. She could have tried to escape, but his grip was strong. Suddenly, she gave a gasp; the raven-haired boy had just passed the side on his fang on her neck and just then did she feel the real power of her feline companion. His will was too much for her to resist and she slowly gave in to him; her body relaxed and she let out a half moan, half sigh. He raised his head and looked at her then smirked again, pleased of his power over her. He decided to let go of her wrists and waited to see what her next move would be; if she tried to break away from him, he would pin her down again. Seeing as she did nothing but stare back at him, he went back to her neck and kissed it a couple of times before considering her lips.

"Ray…" She muttered, "Why… why are you doing this?"

He raised his head and gazed right into her grey orbs; they seemed tired, but anxious. He gave a chuckle and passed his fingers lightly on her cheek.

"Why?" He purred, "Perhaps because… the devil came over me."

"If so then why me?" She shivered, expecting a physical answer, "Why not Max?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, resting his forehead against hers before answering.

"Max… wouldn't suit me. She would be too frightened and therefore useless." He opened his eyes, now filled with a devious expression, "And besides, you look so much better, you're so much more… attractive."

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss and passed one arm over her head so that his chest and hers came into contact, sending shivers up the girl's back; she could feel with her bosoms his well-built chest pressing down on her. She needed to push him back, she couldn't breathe; she put her hands on his shoulder but found them… his build was so soothing and protective, she almost didn't want to get away anymore. Instead, she unconsciously let her arms pass around his neck and closed her eyes as Ray prolonged their kiss. Finally, he separated and left her gasping for air.

"Tell me something…" He murmured to her, "Are you enjoying this?"

She gave a gasp and tried to push him away, tried to dive off the bed but he caught her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Like him she was on her knees, but he just held her in his embrace, keeping her face in his chest with his hand behind her head. Kai closed her eyes and gripped his shirt, feeling fearful and confused; he on the other hand smiled, delighted.

"You are…" He chuckled, "You _are_ enjoying this, but you just don't want to say it." He pulled her head back by her hair, making her groan, "Well… I _want_ you to say it. Admit you're enjoying this!"

Helpless in his hold, Kai had to give up and follow his will. She didn't know why, but it _didn't_ feel like rape… Was it perhaps because she was a… _half-willing_ partner?

Still waiting for her answer, Ray decided to influence her words with a little… help. He pulled her head back a little more and continuously licked her neck, right on her throat, making her burst in a series of short, breathless moans. He pulled back and shook his head, realizing this wouldn't work at all; he decided to take another approach to things. He made her head come back upright as his went down, aiming for her chest. Gently, he rested his forehead down, his nose right in her cleavage, closed his eyes and smiled calmly as he rested his hands on her hips and waited… The eyes of the two-tone haired girl widened in surprise at his doing but she did nothing to push him away, instead, she smiled, liking the feeling that was overcoming her. Hesitantly, she placed one hand behind his head and waited, not knowing what to expect; when nothing happened, she smiled again and passed the other hand around his shoulders. In that instant, everything was still, time seemed to have stopped, and a thick silence invaded the room, killing all sound…

His eyes still closed, he smirked and gave a chuckle; he nudged her cleavage with his nose and she just held him tighter against her. But then, he snapped his head back and grabbed her around her waist, towering her by standing up on his knees; with a swift motion, he caught her lips, sweeping her away with fierce passion. When he let her go, she rested her head down on his chest, gripping his shoulders; she found herself wishing for more, so much more…

"Kai-chan…" Purred Ray, "Had enou…?"

But his words were cut off as the girl jumped on him, pushing him down on his back and looking back at him, her breath considerably panting. The raven-haired boy didn't say anything, astonished by her sudden act, though no traces of that astonishment could be detected on his calm face. He observed her as she stared right back at him; her eyelids were dropping down on her still vivid silver gaze, her breath was short but her lips faintly apart as the air came in and out with quick gasps, strands of her silky hair streamed down and shivered with every intake and exhale…

Slowly, once she caught her breath, she came down and locked lips with him. It was short-lived; surprised of finding herself doing this willingly, she pulled back with a gasp. He noticed her eyes shook as confusion settled in and he gave her a warm smile; at that, Kai got off him and moved away from the bed, holding her reddening face. Ray sat up and looked at her; suddenly, his warm smile vanished and was replaced by a feline grin. Without a sound, he got off the bed and went over to her, startling her when he passed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, when he rested his forehead against the back of her neck.

"Come back… Back in the bed…" He whispered to her, "Now that you feel so… Now that the feeling is mutual, you need to come back…" He tightened his grip to make a point, "Let me show you what I can do…"

He rubbed his nose against her neck and waited for an answer or a sign of authorization, of her stamp of approval; not that he needed one, he would still get what he wanted, it would just take longer to get.

The two-tone haired girl heaved a sigh and placed her hands on his; she had given him her consent and her trust, not to mention her love, with one little gesture…

The raven-haired boy let her go and climbed back on her bed, gesturing her to join him; still a little uncertain, she followed him and came facing him on her knees. He passed a hand on her brow and smiled, caressing a few strands of hair from her face, making her give a small, shy smile. With a last gentle caress he rested his forehead against hers and brought her closer to him, so close to make their chests come into contact; closing his eyes, he sighed happily when he felt her rounded bosoms and tightened his hug. Unexpectedly, she passed her hand through his hair, compelling him to reopen his eyes and pull back to stare at her. She smiled and rested a gentle kiss on the yin-yang on his headband; her intentions clear, he exchanged her smile and nodded. He let her go and removed his headband, letting his bangs fall down on his brow, then turned his attention back to her.

"That's better…" She murmured, "Wouldn't you agree?"

He replied with a prolonged kiss, but suddenly, Kai cocked her head to the side and her lips faintly came apart, turning the ordinary kiss into another. Ray pulled back and laughed softly, pleased of her change of mind.

"I know what you're trying to do…" He said, passing a finger on her lower lip, "Would you like me to assist you?"

She gave a nod and closed her eyes as he locked lips with her again, giving her what she had attempted to accomplish before. At first, her mouth remained closed, but when she felt him trying to force his way in, she gave in, followed by a muffled moan; the raven-haired boy touched her tongue with his and proceeded to stroking her palate roughly. When he pulled apart, he settled down on the bed, resting back against the head of the bed; slowly, she crawled on top of him and kissed again. Once she did that, she sat on his groin and spread her knees apart then, little by little, she unbuttoned her top, letting the silken shirt slide down her back.

Ray's eyes widened as he watched her open her shirt and as it fell down from her sleek shoulders, unveiling her chest. She was beautiful… Far more beautiful than he had imagined…

Perfect…

* * *

Author's Note: Muahaha! I've always wanted to see/write Ray being more than he is: _gentle_. It can kinda get annoying after a while, but now, it's his turn to be a _bad boy_! -

* * *


	2. Another couple – Part I

* * *

Inspired from _chapter 5 (Preparations), after chapter 6 (Shopping Spree)_, of **New Look, New life

* * *

**

**Another couple – Part I**

Tyson was the first one off the bus. He walked over to the front porch and stretched, his back to it, smirking at his friends as they followed him. Kai was the last one to get off; when she passed by Hiro, she glared at him but he just smiled. She huffed and turned around, going down the steps; for a second, she had the feeling he had tugged at her coat, but when she turned around, he avoided her eyes and started revving up the bus.

"Well, see ya little bro. I'm off!" Hiro called out, sent a discreet wink only Kai caught, and left.

The two-tone haired girl stared, disbelieving at his wink, wondering if she _hadn't_ imagined the tug…

"Hey Kai, are you coming?" Asked Ray.

She shrugged the thought off and went in the house, sighing as she felt the fatigue catch up to her from last night.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

Later that evening, the group settled down in their temporary beds, the two girls on the right side of the room while the boys on the other. Everyone fell asleep almost as soon as they touched their pillow, all except Kai; she remained staring at the ceiling with a million things running through her mind. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again, she carefully got up and grabbed her coat, not needing to change since she went to bed wearing what she was.

A few moments later, she was walking down the calm streets, the wind not so cold since the houses around her cut it off. She sighed and put her hands in her pockets, then gasped; she pulled out a small folded paper from one of them.

The paper said:

_We need to talk. Meet me at the beach near the docked ships. Come alone._

"It sounds a lot like a meeting for an illegal trade or something… That or a duel." Mused Kai.

After a minute of two, she considered checking it out, mainly to find out what Hiro wanted to talk about… She wasn't afraid; she could fight.

She took the smaller streets while still directing herself towards the beach; it was just to cut the wind off, which had picked up some more. Ten minutes later, she was standing in front of the beach, her elbows propped on the railing and her gaze lost at sea. Because of the strong breeze, the clouds in the sky raced one another, covering and uncovering the twinkle of the stars and the pale moon. She sighed and flicked some hair back; for once, she felt at peace with everything around her…

Suddenly, someone passed an arm around her waist from behind; she spun around only to land face first in the man's chest. She tried to fight him off, but he turned his grip into a hug; he passed his arm around her shoulder and his other hand behind her head, keeping her face against him. In the end, she calmed down and closed her eyes, slowly realizing who this was.

"Did I scare you?" He said finally.

The two-tone haired girl remained silent, but as if he knew her answer, he held her tighter. They remained like that for a while, the wind playfully whipping her hair and their coats around.

"You can let go now…" Muttered Kai.

With a chuckle, Hiro pulled back and looked at her, finding a frown staring back at him.

"Come now… My temptation took the better of me…"

"Why did you want to meet me here?" She cut off.

"Because we need to talk."

"Alright…" She crossed her arms, "I'll play your little game. Talk about what?"

He smirked as an answer, passing his arm around her shoulders.

"Let's walk as we talk."

She removed his arm and stared straight at him.

"You're avoiding my question. Talk about what?"

"You." He replied simply.

"Me?" Sceptical, she quirked her eyebrow.

"Yeah. After what's happened, I think you need to talk to someone."

"I could have talked with Ray or Max, even your brother, but not you."

"I'm hurt." He said, putting on a pout, "I just wanted to help you find yourself…"

"I'm right here and don't need any finding…" She turned her back to him, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back."

She made to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to his chest with one smooth motion.

"Hiro, let me go. I said I was going back."

He didn't answer but instead passed his hand through her hair in a soothing manner, making Kai swallow her next insults. Slowly, her mind began to drift away; she closed her eyes and sighed. It was true, though she didn't want to admit it; she needed someone to talk to. Max had also been part of the incident, but she didn't feel the way Kai was, she was being too positive about it. Ray was much too concerned to talk to; he would just get on her nerves while Tyson… She never really felt a mature connection between the two of them, except on some rare occasions. Hiro was older and therefore more mature, she would be able to speak to him because he always had good advice and he wouldn't mock her or nag her in any way. Yes, perhaps she should pick up his offer and talk.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, but instead of telling him she accepted his offer, she examined him. She noticed she wasn't very tall compared to him; the top of her head just reached his shoulders and… she felt small in his hold, fragile in a way.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head angrily and resolved herself to agree.

"Hiro." She called, "I accept."

He stopped stroking her hair and looked at her.

"You accept?"

"Yes, let's walk."

She freed herself from him and rearranged the collar of her coat, flicking back her hair, keeping it out of her face. He gazed at her for a little, not understanding her impatient attitude, but then he smiled and passed his arm around her shoulders.

"Can you stop doing that?" She snapped, annoyed.

"I seem to be unable to."

She rolled her eyes and walked alongside him, reluctantly keeping around her his arm; suddenly, a wisp of freezing wind changed her mind and made her huddle closer to the older boy. He smiled discreetly and held her closer and tighter to him.

They walked together in silence at first, but Kai was the one who began speaking.

"Hiro…" She hesitated, "Why did you… Why did you want to talk?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that… I mean… I don't know…"

"Because I thought you needed it; you can't even make full sentences anymore…" He said teasingly.

"Alright…" She rolled her eyes, "That's not why."

He remained quiet and did not answer right away.

"It's because… You're always so alone and lonely…" He stopped walking and faced her, holding her shoulders, looking straight at her, "You have already gone through God only knows what, and… this would perhaps be way over your head. I mean right here…" He caressed her cheek, then removed some strands of hair from her forehead, "In your head, your mind…"

She gazed back at him and for a moment, she felt at ease being in his presence, it was almost… warm and reassuring.

"I… I guess you know me well…" She said, then added, "In this case anyways…"

He smiled back at her and returned to keeping his arm around her and walking. Kai realized they had reached a quiet neighbourhood filled with rather big houses; few of their windows were lit by a faint glow and most not at all. All the front yards were covered with a blanket of white, the wind occasionally making the snow on the roofs sprinkle down as though it were snowing again.

"Hiro, do you… live here?" She asked.

"I do."

"How come you don't live with Tyson?"

"That my friend…" He smirked, "Is because I can't stand the dojo."

The two-tone haired girl quirked her eyebrow and looked at the other questioningly.

"Can't stand the dojo? Why not?"

"I don't know really…" He replied, "I guess I just don't like being there…"

She glanced at him funny, but then shrugged, deciding not to inquire further when he obviously wasn't going to answer her.

In the end, they reached a nice, three-floor house; Hiro led her up to the entrance then fished his keys out of one of his coat pockets and opened the door.

"After you." He said.

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the house, suddenly feeling uneasy when he closed and locked the door behind him. He flicked on the lights in the hall and started removing his coat. He opened a closet and hung his coat, then glanced at the girl.

"Hey, are you going to stand there with your coat all night?"

"Huh?" She replied smartly.

He stood in front of her, looking right at her; she felt uncomfortable being watched like that. Suddenly, he put his hands on her shoulders and put two fingers under the edge of her coat, slowly sliding it off her shoulders; she gasped and shivered, feeling his fingers come in contact with her bare skin. She was wearing what she had bought today: the black tank top with a deep, u-shaped opening on the front and the dark purple arm huggers that reached to almost the top of her upper arm but left her shoulders uncovered and the grey pants worn low but still held up with a large black belt.

Hiro sensed her recoil as his fingers brushed her skin; he himself had had a fleeting sensation, though his had been undetectable.

"Relax, I'm only helping you take your coat off." He smiled.

She let him help her discard the garment but she continued eyeing him warily as he hung it beside his in the closet.

"Well? Are you going to glare at me the whole time you're here?" He said, smiling at her teasingly, then added on a serious tone, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure." She shrugged, her eyes set on him.

He rolled his own eyes at her and headed towards the kitchen, Kai at his heels. The kitchen itself was huge; all the appliances were of the highest mark, all of them made of steel. The counters were all black while the shelves were made with dark wood but were closed with glass panels, a small silver knob to open. In the middle of the kitchen were more black counters and another steel sink and all that was surrounded by two stools on each side of its length.

Hiro went over to an automatic coffee maker, turned it on and set two mugs under the double beaks of the machine; a faint hissing was heard, then soft bubbling sounds.

"So…" He began, "How do you feel?"

"Just dandy…" She replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm, as she took a seat on one of the stools.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"See? You refuse to let anyone in…"

"Hiro, how do you think I feel? I'm a goddamn girl now! Figure it out!" She snapped.

He sighed and pulled the other stool in front of her, sitting down close to her.

"You're angry."

"Not shit…"

"But you're also scared…" He said calmly.

She didn't speak back, but instead propped her elbows on the counter, holding her head in her hands.

"I can see it quite clearly, it's in your eyes."

She avoided looking at him, averting her gaze to look at anything but his auburn orbs; her silence confirmed his thoughts.

"Kai, you needn't be afraid, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end and that…"

He was cut off by the coffee machine; it beeped a few times, informing the two that the mugs were now filled. The older boy got up and took the two mugs, placing one in front of the girl and one in front of himself. He went over to the fridge and took out milk and cream, then over to a cupboard for the sugar. He put those down, picked two spoons from a drawer and finally sat back down.

"Enjoy." He simpered simply.

Kai looked at her mug absently, took the milk and added a little before stirring and drinking. At first, the dark liquid burnt the tip of her lips so she pulled back; she licked them and bit her lower lip for her lack of mind. The other quietly observed her from behind the cup, amusement dancing in his eyes; this was going to be rather interesting…

After a few minutes, she tried again and was able to drink at last; she had only drunk half of the contents when Hiro spoke again.

"So, what are your plans?"

She looked up from the cup and stared back questioningly.

"What are you going to do now?" Re-asked the older boy.

"Oh…" She lowered her head, "I… don't know. I guess I'm going to… Russia."

"Mr. Dickinson right?"

Her eyes narrowed at the mention of his name.

"Asshole… He is not allowed to choose for me, especially without consulting me." She replied sourly.

"Maybe… But maybe it's for the best."

"Ray said the same thing…" She sighed and drank some more.

There was a long pause before either spoke again, in that time, Kai finished her coffee and rested the mug down, staring emptily at the bottom of it.

"I guess if you don't want to go…" Started Hiro.

"What?" Kai raised her head.

"Perhaps you can… stay here. With me."

She cocked her head to one side, but then remembered something.

"I couldn't. Dickinson already reserved me a seat on the plane and… yeah. I can't."

He seemed disappointed, even if it didn't show in his voice when he spoke again.

"Then I guess I can't talk you into staying."

She shook her head and went back to staring at the bottom of her cup. Another thick silence settled in between the two. Hiro absently passed his finger on the rim of the cup while watching the two-tone haired girl before him; her expression was lost, but her eyes were filled with distress. He noticed that and… felt the need to comfort her. His hand slid across the distance and rested on her hers; she looked up at him quizzically.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't be sad, everything will be ok, you'll see." He smiled warmly at her.

She seemed surprised, but having him say that actually made her feel a little better; she returned his smile and gave him a nod.

"Thank you Hiro…"

He got up and took both cups, putting them in the sink and giving them a brief wash. After that, he invited Kai to get up and follow him in the living room. The space was almost square, but it was a welcoming one; a large window that took the whole left wall, covered with dark blue curtains supposedly overlooked the front. A few paintings hung around, varying in size, on crimson walls. On the wall opposite to them, a small fireplace slightly edging from the wall and built in stones was home to a flickering fire. There was a large red carpet that covered almost the whole center of the room and the only thing on it was a long and comfy-looking couch facing the fireplace, crimson like the walls with navy blue pillows decorating it. A few pieces of furniture made of some dark wood finished the room; three bookshelves filled with books and other things, a small desk and chair and a grandfather clock in a corner beside the only entrance.

"Wow." Said Kai.

He offered her a seat on the couch while he tended to the flames, making them livelier, then he sat beside her at an angle. She suddenly felt uncomfortable having him watch her the way he was, with a knowing gaze…

When he spoke, she relaxed a little, but she avoided his eyes; she suddenly found a symbol in the carpet rather interesting.

"Kai-chan…" He said softly, "Can I call you that?"

"I… I'd rather you don't…" She muttered.

She felt a vague blush rising in her cheeks at hearing that name, half because she wasn't used to it and half because he had said it so tenderly. He smirked inside, noticing her reaction; he was making her uneasy…

Carefully, he shifted closer to her and crossed one leg over the other while slouching down, resting his arm almost behind her; she glanced at him and encountered the presumptuous smirk he was wearing. She almost gasped but lowered her head right away, staring back down at the carpet; her heart had begun racing in her chest.

"Why not?" He practically purred.

The girl held herself and continued staring down, frightened to answer.

Suddenly, she felt his arm pass around her shoulders and bring her closer to him until she rested again his chest; her head shot up and her eyes widened, panic quickly filling them.

"Hiro, wha… what are you doing?" She asked while trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"You looked cold, let me warm you up…"

She remained quiet, not knowing what to do in this situation. As time passed, a wave of warmth replaced her fear and she began feeling comfy in his hold. She couldn't quite understand where these feelings were coming from, but they weren't uninviting. Her heart calmed down to a slow beat, almost matching Hiro's; she could hear his heart when she turned her head to the side. He continued watching her, a sense of closeness overwhelming him.

"Warmer now?" He inquired.

She made herself comfy against him.

"Yeah…"

"Good…"

He put his leg down and turned to her face, startling her; his lips practically loomed over hers.

"I said I was warm!" She said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

He rested a gentle kiss near the corner of her lips, making her gasp. She pushed him back and bolted up, moving away from the couch while staring at him, stunned; she couldn't believe what he had just done. She brought her hand to where he had kissed her, feeling the spot with two fingers. Hiro hadn't flinched and looked as passive as ever while he examined her; she was in the perfect condition to make his move.

He got up, went over to her and swiftly passed his arms around her before she could escape. She gasped and closed her eyes, assuming the worst-case scenario: rape. The older boy could feel her shivering in fright so he passed his hand behind her head, holding her against his chest in a soothing manner; he hadn't meant to scare her so much.

"Kai, hey, I'm…" He began.

"Is this why you invited me for?" She asked.

He didn't reply to her; she knew the answer.

"This is all because I've been turned into a girl…" She gripped his sweater, feeling frustrated, "Because of this… Because…" She trailed off.

Hiro was feeling upset; he hadn't planned on hurting her, he hadn't meant for things to run this fast or turn out this way.

"It's not the way you think it…" He explained softly, "I don't just look at the outside…"

She remained silent, so he went on.

"I've never found any real interest in women because they are all the same to me…" He sighed, but he now carried a smile, "You have attitude, I like that…"

He stroked her hair and slid his hand down to her hip but still held her close to him.

"But I also like other things…"

She raised her head and moved back from him, though she still gripped his sweater, locking her grey eyes into his auburn ones. He let go of her hair and left his other hand only a little above her hip; he waited for her to do something first.

"Hiro…" She said.

The thickest silence yet submerged the room; the only sounds not muffled were the blazes crackling, the pendulum ticking and two breaths, one fast, the other slow. Time had frozen for the two, both caught in each other's gaze; their eyes spoke for them.

Suddenly, Kai gave a sob and let herself burst in tears in the older boy's chest; for the first time, Hiro was shocked. He stared down at the two-tone haired girl, shaken by tears, but finally passed his arms around her, giving a heavy sigh followed by a relieved smile.

"It's all right… I'm sorry."

He waited for the sobs to subside; when they finally did, he pulled her back and held up her chin.

"Now, now… Wipe those tears away." He uttered quietly.

He passed his thumb under her eyes gently, then caressed her cheeks, drying up all her tears. She let him do it while looking into his eyes once more; when he noticed, he stopped but didn't say anything. Slowly, his head came forward until he was just inches from her; she closed her eyes and only then did he cover the rest of the distance and kissed her. When he released her, she looked somewhat surprised, but it was a fleeting emotion. In the end, he moved back and sat down on the couch, silently requesting her to join him. She hesitated, but ultimately followed; she went on her knees and hands, crawling up to him, and huddled into his embrace, burrowing her face into his soft sweater. After remaining like that for a while, the older boy had grown impatient. Smoothly, he made Kai get on his lap; he passed one arm around her slim waist and the other behind her head to keep her down as he moved in and kissed her, deeper this time. She let go of a muffled groan, her heart racing with his forceful ways. When he let her go for air, he smirked maliciously.

"Feeling better now?" He purred.

She nodded and flicked her hair back while strange thoughts were running wild through her mind.

_If… If this is how my life will be from now on… then I might as well begin with Hiro._ She mused, _At least I trust him…I can feel safe with…_

Her thoughts were cut off when Hiro passed his hand on her hip, then her thigh then back higher near her hip where he tightened his clench, feeling her.

"Hiro!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled and pulled her down for a third kiss. She submitted to his will and came down, allowing him to lock lips with her. This one though, was the longest yet and while they kissed, the older boy took off one of her arm huggers, sliding it off her skin with a caress and letting it drop on the carpet, then passed his hand on the back of her neck into her hair. When he pulled back, he shifted her leg so that she was now saddled right on his groin, he then slouched down a little farther down and smirked with delight, enjoy the feeling.

"If you do as I say, maybe we can work this out…" He smirked, "Work it out for the best."

She gave him a malevolent expression and took off the other arm hugger, throwing it down where the other was, and brushed back the hair in her face.

"Alright Hiro… I'll play along."

Looking down at the dark purple cloths on the carpet gave him and idea.

"Kai, get off." He ordered.

She seemed startled, but followed his word; she got up and looked at him expectantly as he got up too. He was much taller than her, she noticed again.

He took off his sweater, the shirt under, being charged with static, came up as well and for a moment, the girl saw part of his well-built chest, sending shivers down her spine. He threw the sweater on the couch and joined her, holding her tightly against him as he swooped over her lips. She passed her arms around his neck, unknowingly pressing her chest into his. He pulled back when he felt her against him, but his surprise was replaced by a sly grin.

"You sure have gotten a bosomy body…"

She quirked her eyebrow but had no time to say anything since he now raised her chin and kissed her neck a few times, making her give soft moans of pleasure, while his hands felt her side and curves. Once he drew back from her neck, he nuzzled her face and stroked her hair with one hand.

"Hiro…" She mumbled.

For the once in her life Kai felt… loved and wanted. She had never experienced anything of the sort, but for her first time, it seemed natural, like she had always been meant to do this. She was now glad to have picked Hiro as her partner; he was someone she considered herself comfortable with, someone she completely trusted…

Suddenly, he stopped. She looked up at the older boy questioningly and noticed his expression had become devilish, his eyes hungry.

"What is it?"

He gave a soft chuckle and then sat down on the carpet, his back against the couch, taking her hand and pulling her down. Unsure, she settled down between his legs, his knees raised, and rested her head down on his chest, waiting for him to tell her what to do. He began passing his hand on her lower back, sometimes sliding over her belt, while gazing at her with auburn eyes. Stimulated by his sensual touch, she started rubbing her cheek and nose on his chest, shivering as she felt his powerfully built chest. All of a sudden, he passed his arms around her and pulled her up further so that her head was to his level; he kissed her with vigour this time, making it last longer than any other.

"That was good…" He pulled back, "But I'm sure it could be better."

She knew what he was implying; she was willing and ready to try it.

The two-tone haired girl nuzzled his neck then proceeded to biting the tip of his shirt's collar and tugging it gently. He studied her, smiling at her intentions but understanding what she meant.

"Hey Kai-chan…" He said tauntingly.

She looked up at him but swiftly found herself laying on the carpet, Hiro towering her with a malicious smirk. She let out a gasp, but he paid no attention and came down on his elbows, his face was just inches away from hers.

"Don't worry…" He said, "You'll like it…"

She calmed down and closed her eyes as his lips came to hers; at first, it was a normal kiss, but then he opened his mouth, forcing hers open as well, and tilted his head at a slight angle. She felt his tongue pass through her teeth and brushing her own, sending shivers of exhilaration down her spine; he then went on to stroking her palate roughly. She gripped his shoulder with one hand and passed the other through his hair, her heart racing as he attempted at going deeper in her mouth; now she knew why it was called a _soul kiss_, it seemed as though he was trying to touch her soul…

Feeling the need for oxygen, Hiro pulled back and inhaled sharply, smiling at the sight of the breathless girl beneath him. She dropped her arms beside her head and panted; he watched her rounded chest raise and lower quickly as the air filled it and left.

"Not bad… for a first time…" He said between breaths, "Ne, Kai?"

She opened her eyes and smiled, followed by a small chuckle.

"You tasted like coffee…"

He quirked his eyebrow, but then exchanged her smile.

"Strangely, you didn't…" He came back down on her, "You were sweet… very sweet."

He licked her lips as they formed into a smile again and proceeded to gently rest his forehead against hers while she passed her hands on his chest. As her hands traveled, she encountered the first button of his shirt, giving her an idea; slowly, she tried to undo the button, but Hiro stopped her.

"How about we play another little game?"

"What kind?" She eyed him carefully.

"Nothing bad… just a bit of trivia."

She nodded, consenting to his offer; she did not see anything bad in this.

"Alright then… About what?"

"Everyone's favourite sport of course."

He got off her and let her sit up right in front of him so they were fairly close to each other.

"Alright, if you get it right, you get to unfasten a button, but if you get it wrong…" He eyed her chest with a smirk.

She sat up straight and inhaled deeply; she was playing big even if she won…

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe... I lurveHiro so much, too bad he's Tyson's brother... /laugh/ I guess good looks **don't** run in the family... XD

Can you believe that this whole chapter is worth **9 pages** on a word document? O-O I don't think I've ever written a chapter so long... and this is only the**first** part! I had to break it up in two parts, otherwise it would have been so bloody long, at least 15 to 20 pages... o.O I scare myself...

By the way, I just want to clear something before questions are asked: Hiro is 20, Kai is 17. Why? Because I **felt** like it, deal with it. >. 

* * *


End file.
